1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a torque wrench, and more particularly to a torque wrench with an input module that has multiple rotary rings for inputting an alarm torque value.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional torque wrench in accordance with the prior art includes a shank having a first end and a second end. A wrench head is disposed on the first end of the shank and is configured to engage the workpiece. A grip is disposed on the second end of the wrench head. A user interface is carried by the shank and includes a housing, a digital display, and an input device for inputting a preset torque value. A torque sensing element is carried by the wrench head and is electrically connected to the display device. The display device is rotatable relative to the wrench head. The input device includes an increment bottom and a decrement bottom for sequentially increasing/decreasing input value.
However, the conventional input device in accordance with the prior art is easily touched in a disorderly working environment. Moreover, a user can accidentally slip to touch the bottom of the input device and change the input value. Besides, it is very slow to input a value for operating conventional input device. The value should be sequentially increased/decreased for inputting a specific value.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional input module for a torque wrench.